Mass Effect - One Last Hurrah
by ZombieDisco5150
Summary: Based on the characters featured in the Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer mode - this is set during the last push for Earth. Four soldiers are put together to defend a part of London while Shepard and the rest of the Allied Forces push for the Citadel. [This is written in a script format with very little descriptive text. It is also a rough draft just looking for a response]


_**Hackett enters the room. He sees a bearded and scruffy fellow sitting at the table his hands underneath.**_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_Marshall_

**The man smiles before raising his hands revealing the handcuffs.**

**MARSHALL:**

_Steven, were these necessary?_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_Yes._

**MARSHALL:**

_Well you've got my attention. Are you going to tell me why I'm here?_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. We need you out on the battlefield._

_**Marshall sits back rubbing his beard.**_

**MARSHALL:**

_You trust me?_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_No. But..._

**MARSHALL:**

_You need someone like me out there, right?_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_I truly wish we didn't._

**MARSHALL:**

_Have you informed your Turian friends?_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_No. The less they know the better._

**Marshall:**

_Oh, you didn't want to tell them._

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_Like I said the less they know the better it is._

**MARSHALL:**

_You can make deals with the Blue Suns, the Eclipse and every other scumbag in this Galaxy, but you wait for the end to reach out to me. Why?_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_The Alliance didn't make any deals with those groups. Shepard did._

**MARSHALL:**

_Ah, Commander Shepard. The golden girl. Tell me how does a murderer of thousands get to be forgiven so easily?_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_Shepard did what she had to do._

**MARSHALL:**

_So did I._

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_You let Turian and Human children die on that ship. You're lucky to still be breathing._

**MARSHALL:**

_Let me guess my total lack of remorse is what you need now, is that it? You need someone who is willing to commit acts of brutality. You need a monster to fight a whole bunch of monsters, am I right Steven?_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_Everyday I wish we could win this war without outside help, our ranks are growing rapidly with murderers, thieves, the lowest of the low. But we've pretty much hit rock bottom and that's why we came to you._

**MARSHALL:**

_It's funny you know, you just brought up some of our dark history. How covenant you placed Turians above humans, but that's the way we work right, Steven? Always placing the needs of others above our own._

_**Marshall starts to rub his face. He stands up.**_

**MARSHALL: (CONTINUED)**

_**(Shouting and pointing at Hackett)**_

_You and the Alliance sold me down the fucking river. Why? So you could keep these alien bastards happy?_

_**He sits back down.**_

**MARSHALL: (CONTINUED)**

_**(Calmly)**_

_You know Steven, I'm an old man. I've seen enough of this Galaxy, I don't care if these Reapers destroy everyone. It's just a way of wiping the slate clean._

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_Look, you don't seem to have much to live for, but Shepard is fighting for everyone.._

**MARSHALL:**

_Oh, right Shepard's doing all the hard work, but from what I can gather you need me and the rest of us lowlifes to defend her ass. Make sure the little princess saves the day. How does her relationship with a Turian fit into the whole Human/Turian politics?_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_That... that isn't public knowledge._

**MARSHALL:**

_You seem to forget what I use to do for a living Steven._

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_Whatever the case what happens on Shepard's ship is at her own discretion._

**MARSHALL:**

_Fine by me Steven. Tell me, we're going to London, right? Any chance I can pass through Luton? One last time to see my hometown. Because it would seem you don't think we're making it out of this alive._

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_**(Reluctantly)**_

_If we have time for a detour we'll take it._

**MARSHALL:**

_I guess that will have to do, so when do I meet this suicide squad?_

**_Hackett turns to the door on the right._**

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_Send them in._

_**The door opens and three individuals walk in. A Krogan Warlord Sentinel, Turian Saboteur and a N7 speical forces Shadow Infiltrator. Marshall turns to see his crew and notices the Krogans scarred face, he smiles putting his tounge between his teeth.**_

**MARSHALL:**

**(Waving and smiling)**

_Remember me Spike?_

_**The Krogan stares at Marshall reaching up touching his face. His right hand grips his hammer whipping it over his shoulder, smashing it into the floor.**_

**MARSHALL: (CONTINUED)**

_Whoa, calm down big fella._

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_That's enough._

_**The Krogan puts his hammer back in its place, still he stares intensely at Marshall punching his right hand into his left palm. The Turian puts his right hand on the Krogans shoulder whispering something into his ear. Hackett turns to Marshall**_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_I guess you two have some history_

**MARSHALL:**

_Just one of those wild nights on Omega._

_**Marshall grabs and tugs at his beard.**_

**MARSHALL: (CONTINUED)**

_So when does this merry bunch of misfit toys set out?_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_The Crucible is nearly ready. We're just waiting on word from Commander Shepard._

**MARSHALL:**

_I'm just putting it out there Admiral you want me to fight and I ain't getting younger, so we leave within the next few hours._

_**Marshall finishes tugging at his beard.**_

**MARSHALL: (CONTINUED)**

_I'm guessing when you brought me you brought my gear, otherwise I'm completely useless. If I'm honest I don't want to go into my final fight without Gwenllian and Gwendolen_.

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_Everything's in your quaters. I'll have one of the guards escort you there._

**MARSHALL:**

_Thank you._

_**Marshall hides his hands under the table, he takes a few moments before bringing them back up unchuffed. Hackett nods his head.**_

**ADMIRAL HACKETT:**

_Surprised it took you so long._

**MARSHALL:**

_Well time to get cracking._


End file.
